Field
The present disclosure relates to luterion, which is a mitochondrion-like micro-material, and methods of separating and culturing the same and more particularly, to a method of separating the luterion using a filter having a pore with a particular size, and a method of culturing and proliferating of the isolated luterion collected from such filtration.
Description of the Related Art
The inventors of the present application developed a method for effectively separating luterial, a micro-material present in body fluids discharged from a patient or a normal person, and clarified the characteristics of the separated luterial to file a patent application on May 9, 2014 (See WO2015/108246). Further, it has been discovered that diagnosis and prediction of diseases can be made by observing the characteristics of the micro-material present in the body fluids pre-discharged from patients, and the patent application was filed on Jan. 14, 2014 (See WO2015/005553).
Such luterial (1) is a cell or cell analogue with intermediate-stage fusion characteristics between prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells; (2) is present in body fluids such as blood, semen, serous fluid, saliva, and cytosol; (3) exhibits a positive chromogenic reaction for Janus green B, Acridine orange, and Rhodamine 123 in the immunofluorescence test; (4) exhibits expression characteristics of genes derived from beta-proteobacteria and gamma-proteobacteria at the optimum environment (pH 7.2-7.4) and has a size of 30 nm to 800 nm; (5) in the acidified environment: exhibits expression characteristics of genes not only derived from beta-proteobacteria and gamma-proteobacteria but also from eukaryotic cells; expresses genes that are mainly homologous to sterptophyta genes; and has enlarges its size from 400 nm or more to 2000 nm or more; (6) is involved in ATP production at the normal condition; and (7) is a cell or cell analogue different from mitochondria and completely different from exosome.
The luterial was found mainly in the blood of animals including humans. Meanwhile, it was confirmed that luterion, a micro material so named to differentiate from from luterial, also exists in plants or foods and that it has similar structures and functions to the luterial.
Under these technical backgrounds, the inventors of the present application have found that, as a result of intensive efforts to effectively isolate and cultivate the luterion so as to be clinically applicable, the present inventors have succeeded in collecting vaporized gas generated by adding a solvent to a plant or food and boiling it. Thereafter, the luterion contained in the vaporized gas can be effectively isolated through filtering and centrifugation, and the luterion separated therefrom can be cultured in a specific condition and a medium, thereby completing the present disclosure.